Blossom (1998)
|-|Blossom= |-|Liberty Belle= Summary Blossom is the main protagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. She's the Commander and Leader; she's the bright but egocentric leader of the superhero trio. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Blossom, Liberty Bell, Commander and the Leader, Ice Princess (by Buttercup), The Smart One Origin: The Powerpuff Girls Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Classification: Chemical X Experiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice, Leader of The Powerpuff Girls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision and Pink Laser Blasts, Piloting, Tornado Generation, Cyclone Spinning, Fire Manipulation (Generation, Aura and Mimicry, in their respective colors), Air, Vacuum, Ice and Fire Breath, Aura, Lightning Bolts, Enhanced Intuition and Danger Sense, Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Time Travel, Invulnerability against extreme temperatures, Resistance to Acid, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Explosives (with hair bow) and Explosive Saliva, H2H Combat, Acrobatics, Mutagen Empowerment, Intuitive Aptitude, Photographic memory, Vehicular Mastery, Invisibility, Duplication, Afterimage Creation, Transformation, Size Reduction, Can do magic tricks, Electrical Force Field, Body Control (can bulge her eyes out), Vocal Replication (can make animal calls), Dream Manipulation, limited Power Bestowal Attack Potency: At least Island level (Nullified a solar flarewith her sisters, which produces at least 1e+20 joules of energy) Speed: FTL (At least 1.2c, flew to and from an Asteroid belt in a short timeframe. Comparable to Bubbles who greatly outsped E-Male) Lifting Strength: Class T (Casually lifted a mountain which resembled Mt. Everest) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level (Tanked hits from the Rowdyruff Boys who are on the same level as her) Stamina: High, rarely gets tired. Range: Standard melee range (Could be lower with those stubby arms), higher with Ice Breath and Heat Vision. Standard Equipment: Hair bow, Lariet of Guilt, Freedom Mobile * Can Summon/Pilot: Dynamo Intelligence: Top of her class, easily the smartest of the trio, is a fantastic leader and strategist though it can leave her conceited from time to time. In addition, she has a keen intuition and a photographic memory, allowing her to make plans on the fly and remember small details and weaknesses to defeat her opponents with. Fluent in Chinese. Standard Tactics: Unknown, depends on the situation, but her special ability is Ice Breath. Weaknesses: She is prone to ticklishness, Threatening of Femininity (Powerprof, The Mane Event), Individuality (same as The Rowdyruff Boys), Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy), Sunburn (Sun Scream), Cooties (Cootie Gras), and arguing with her sisters in team battles. * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Blossom is afraid of not being there enough for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, etcetera. This can make her self confidence quite vulnerable at times. Feats: Show/Hide Abilities * Ice breath powerful enough to freeze a meteor * Fire breath * Energy blasts * Tornado creation * Flight * Invisibility * Laser vision * X-ray vision * Super-breath * Sucking in fire with breath * Fire shields, creating copies, turning into water, explosive snot, shrinking, electric forcefield, magic tricks, bulging eyes, animal calls, and Matrix-style dodges * The special team move, "Acrobattack" * The special team move, "Furious Flaming Feline" * The special team move, "B-Bomb" Strength * Ripped the door off a car. * Split the street with a stomp. * Flew around while carrying a giant jar filled with roaches. * Pulled back on a missile until it breaks in two. * Pummeled a giant monster. * Threw Mojo Jojo's flying machine into space. * Split a giant monster made of roaches in half. * Made a three-headed dragon into a jump-rope. * Smashed a frozen meteor, and later smashed a non-frozen meteor while wearing a space suit. * Lifted a car and a bus. * Slammed the Rowdyruff Boys into a brick wall. * Caught a bus, an airplane, and a cruise ship. * Smashed through several thick metal doors. Speed * Casually dodged an energy blast. * Her fight with Princess Morbucks was just a blur of energy. * Rubbed her foot on the carpet fast enough to shoot bolts of static electricity. * Perceived a particle beam in slow motion and outsped it. * Ran so fast that the road underneath her heated and cracked. * Punched a barrage of needles out of the air. * Flew fast enough to shred the ground underneath them. * Instantly cleaned the living room. * Moved fast enough to be a pastel-colored blur. * Dodged a laser blast. * Created several afterimages. * Flew faster than the eye can see. * Flew halfway around the world quickly. * Flew fast enough to travel through time. Durability * Got hit by a balled-up giant dragon thrown by Buttercup and got sent through a building. * Got thrown into a building hard enough to shake it. * Got smacked into the street by a giant monster. * Got knocked into a building hard enough to break it in half. * Blossom and Bubbles took a hit from Buttercup. * Bullets just bounced off of them. * Acted as makeshift tracks for a train. * Acid powerful enough to melt metal only messed up their hair. * Survived a city-destroying nuclear missile. * Dived into a volcano, into the earth's core. * Got blasted into the ground by the Rowdyruff Boys hard enough to create a massive explosion, and are woken up by a single tear each. Other * Her bow doubles as an explosive charge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ice Breath * Pink lightning bolts * Microscopic vision * Pink laser eye beams * Advanced intelligence & knowledge * Enhanced intuition * Intuitive aptitude * Danger Sense * Expert leadership skills * Apt planning skills * Photographic memory * Master strategist * Fire Breath * Inferno: Spontaneously catch on fire. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Copy Cat: Multiply. * Aqua Velvie: Transforming into a puddle of water. * Atomic snot rocket: A snore combined spit which causes an explosion. * Isty Bitsy: Shrinking to microscopic size. * Electric Boogaloo force field: Intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field (Green for Buttercup, pink for Blossom, blue for Bubbles). Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Three-Card Puffy: A card trick. * Optomertron * The Penny Pincher * Call of the Wild: Imitating the roar from a beast. * The Matrix: Imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix". * Furious Fiery Feline ("Furious Flaming Feline" in "Members Only"): the girls combine to create a cat of pure flames, a homage to the "Fiery Phoenix" of Battle of the Planets. * Starburst Ray: a triple attack from side to side and front. * Morphing into a ball that can be used for either defensive or offensive purposes. * Razzle Dazzle ("Flower Petals of Doom" or "Sassafras"): A twister of light that can catch and move even the heaviest of objects. * Cherry Bomb * 2-Tornado (Bubbles and Blossom) (Blossom and Buttercup) * Wing Plan R: Blossom's bow, Buttercup's belt, and Bubbles's arms positioned to hold the belt while launch. * Fast Ball Special (Bowling Ball Special): Bubbles' roll in the shape of a ball and Blossom or Buttercup throws her. * Fireball: Blossom uses her unique Fire Breath ability on Buttercup's hands, then Buttercup throws the amazingly hot flames at an opponent. * Cosmic Cannon Ball: Seen in Substitute Creature, the girls run in space and "fall", approaching each-other, and combining to form a ball. * Acrobattack: As seen in The Rowdyruff Boys, the girls spin in the shape of a wheel, and hit the enemies launching them in the air, then grab their feet and quickly spin ending with a pushing attack. * B-Bomb: They connect together and outlines in blue, green, and red come out like incredibly strong hypersonic waves. * Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari * Atomic Twister: Creates an unusually strong and destructive tornado. * Super-Spin: The girls' discovered this new and unique ability while they were "mixed up." * Reflect Pattern Omega * Mega Blast Beam: used in "Live and Let Dynamo", against the Dynamo, and in "Aspirations", against Sedusa. It generates a huge, focused beam of pure energy at the target. * Plan XQ: An afterimage technique done together by the three. Note: * For her incarnation in the 2016 Reboot series, see here. * Respect Thread (For all Powerpuff girls) Explanations Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore". In "Ice Sore," surprised by her new found ability, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In the same episode, Blossom used her ice breathing ability to save Townsville from a flaming meteor. After this task was completed she was unable to breathe ice. In the same episode, when the weather condition turned from hot to cold, Blossom could suddenly breathe fire, implying when she has a cold her ice breath oddly enough becomes fire breath. She has only used that ability once. She uses her ice breath as a last resort in her fight against Princess Morbucks and her super-suit after Bubbles and Buttercup regroup to beat her in a handicap and blows with her Ice Breath to freeze her outfit until it breaks her golden fighting suit into pieces. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets," contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Considering she has stated that she needs to "brush up" on said language, it can be assumed to be a learned ability. Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, seen in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girls' last resort of defeating an enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Pilots Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Illusionists Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 6